


A Rose At 3 A.M

by Raelix



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Light Angst, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23309005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raelix/pseuds/Raelix
Summary: Rose is self depricating at 3 am and Dave comes in to comfort more at 11
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas (mentioned), Rose Lalonde & Dave Strider, Rose Lalonde/Kanaya Maryam
Kudos: 16





	A Rose At 3 A.M

TT: What I'm saying is that it's hard for me to articulate that you care for me.  
TT: Though I suppose it isn't a very good move on my part to send this to you while you're asleep but hopefully you would get what I'm saying.  
TT: You're very dear to me and It has been hard to express that through my own point of view recently.  
TT: Hopefully this isn't too shocking for you to hear  
\----.  
It wasn't unusual for Rose to be alone at this hour. Her legs dangled over her bed as she laid there with her hands on her chest. 

She doesn't know the feeling that had awoken inside her, but she figured out it was an underlying one, building up over days. She isn't going to acknowledge it now, it would get in the way of everything and everyone she's working for. 

She cant tell Kanaya how many times she wanted to break up with her because, why would Kanaya stay, Rose was an alcoholic rude loud mouthed know it all but she was there worshipping her like she hung the moon and stars herself. 

She stares at her phone again, anxiously checking at her messages, maybe Kanaya was awake, but alas it seems she's still asleep. 

Maybe it would have been better if she hasnt sent the message. She rethinks it over and over again, nervously tapping her fingers, she decides to mute kanaya. 

That problem's out of mind for now, she won't think about it until she wakes up again, she grabs another bottle of wine, to calm her nerves and gulps it down quickly. 

She opens up another chat log, she's reading through all of them, rethinking over and over and over again how she could have articulated herself better. Why'd she have to use those words. 

For now she'd have to close her chatlogs and continue thinking with a bottle of wine in her hand. 

Or thats what she thought she was going to do until she heard the knock on the door. Rose wanted to tell them to go away but for once there was a lump stuck in her throat. 

"Ok so. rose i got this sick new idea you gotta listen to me on this, it's a bit of a stretch but it's kinda like when birds lay eggs. It's not that good at first and it's just a jumbled mess in someone's stomach then when it goes out its warm as shit and it's actually a pretty tight idea and- oooohhhh shit you look like you've been through hell. " 

Dave looks up, he observes the mess that Rose was in, there were bottles everywhere, the bed was untidy and Rose's head was stuck between 2 pillows and there was wine all over it. 

"Hey rose. damn hey wait- not so fast there, we need to talk about feelings and shit. " He throws a book at Rose and Rose, after 3 years of playing sburb, with tactile grace, dodges it like how she dodges psychoanalyzing everyone, spoiler warning she doesnt. 

"David Strider what in the goddamn hell of a fuck are you doing" Rose groggily sits up, her hand grips onto the sheets as the other massages her head. 

"Wow there shakespeare slow down your slurring your words a bit." He makes a motion with his hands that Rose couldnt care to actually understand. "Look I thought we could rent a movie get that sick sib bond time but you look like your about to die" 

He lays down on his stomach beside you, he rests his hands on his chin and flutters his eyelids, or at least, that's what Rose thought he was doing underneath the shades. 

"So what's the tea lalonde?" "Ew. Dave never ever use those words in that manner ever again" He rolls over to his back and starts laughing. "What's wrong? Can't deal with my swag and cool schti-" 

Before Dave could continue Rose had grabbed a pillow and smothered his face in it "You could pretend this is our dear lovely Karkat so that you could enjoy this more." "Hey wait thats a direct attack" 

He struggled getting the pillow out of his head and he pushed up against Rose's weight. "jesus have you been lifting weights, why are you so damn heavy-" Rose pushed down harder. "I have not been lifting weights, you are just a twink" He shouts an argument but underneath the pillow his screams where muffled. 

Rose smiles to herself, even if she does feel like she doesnt matter, or that she's expandable, she knows that Dave will always be there to brighten her day.

**Author's Note:**

> hi its been 3 years since ive last written and i only made an ao3 account because i read rose angst last night and started to project.


End file.
